


Sunset

by ladyflame_uk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflame_uk/pseuds/ladyflame_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although no names are mentioned in the poem, it was written for a S/X wallpaper that I created, however, since no names are mentioned it could be any vampire/mortal pairing of your choosing.</p><p>Drabble - Poetry Emotion (poetry-in-motion) - Spander wallpaper available to download!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** all characters from 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' belong to Joss Weadon and Mutant Enemy  
>  **FIRST PUBLISHED:** 19 April 2005  
>  **ARCHIVED:[SkyeHawke](http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=7965), [y!Gallery](http://yaoi.y-gallery.net/view/17936/), & [NummyTreats](http://nummytreats.forsaken-faith.org/archive/viewstory.php?sid=975)**  
>  I finished the wallpaper so this post now includes a title header pic, which is based on the full wallpaper, and includes a link (at bottom) to said wallpaper, which you can feel free to download, and use to make your computer desktop look pretty!! :D

 

**As the sun dies,  
** In bloody skies,  
So I rise,  
From cold marble slab. 

**I leave my dusty crypt,  
** Seeking your warmth.  
For though I may not walk in day,  
I have found the heat of the sun in your love. 

**Author's Note:**

> The full size wallpaper can be found **[HERE](http://pics.livejournal.com/ladyflame_uk/pic/0000qhbc/g4)**


End file.
